deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MystiTrainer/Why I Think Thor Would Beat Wonder Woman
(Disclaimer: This is not a rematch) Strength Here I go. So, let's start with Wonder Woman's strength first. So, she was able to pull 1/3 of the Earth with Green Lantern and Superman. And while that feat is debatable, let's say she did. This means she lifted much more than Thor has ever even seen, right? No. Not. By. A. Long. Shot. So, scaling Wonder Woman to 2e24 sextillion tons is cool and all, but Thor can lift twenty planets with one arm, which puts him at well over 2e24 sextillion tons, as he can lift much more than that, as evidenced by his one-hand only type of thing. Okay, let's go with striking strength. Thor has enough force with Mjolnir to crush this Solar System. Yes, Wonder Woman has the ability to punch so hard, that she knocked out Superman, but Thor, combined with his owns strength, and Mjolnir's capacity, he would definitely trump again. Thor: 1 WW: 0 Endurance This isn't even a contest. Let's look at Wonder Woman. Wondy is able to take about a month or so of battle with an EQUAL, eventually tiring out and dying from exhaustion. That's nice and all, but Thor us able to take over eighty days of battle non-stop, without Mjolnir. Bonus: SA stated that Wondy's sword would definitely overpower Mjolnir, but they're wrong. Thor has been able to withstand multiple cuts from Corvus's glaive, which could cut through atoms. Wonder Woman has fainted from exhaustion because of fighting Cheetah for hours on end, who should more or less be her equal in raw strength. While Thor only passed out after days of battle with Beta Ray Bill, who was actually, canonically his equal. Thor: 2 WW: 0 Speed Let's take a look at Thor's feats of reacting to stuff. Thor has been able to dodge Stormbreaker, which moves at over a quadrillion times the Speed of light. He can also dodge his own hammer, capable of going at 14 quadrillion times the speed of light. Thor can best even Quicksilver in running, as well as flying and the like. His reaction speeds have been stated above. Now Wondy also has a lot of feats up her sleeve. Capable of besting Superman in reaction speed, and catching up to Flash at regular cruising speed (Flash's cruising speed= Quicksilver's top speed, lol). She has also bested Aquaman, who was large reaction speeds as well. So I'm.saying this is a tie. Thor: 3 WW: 1 Durability As stated before, Thor can tank full force hits from Stormbreaker and Mjolnir, which can both shatter galaxies in power. He can also tank blows from Apocalypse as a teen, and Apocalypse can easily shatter continents and planets. Thor also only took minor scratches from Wolverine's claws, which could cut through reinforced steel walls. But he is also very cocky and can give way to deadly attacks. Now let's go to Wonder Woman. She has taken hits from people like planet-busting Green Lantern and pissed off Supermen and Superboys. I would have given this to Thor, but that cockiness takes away a lot of potential. Thor: 3 WW: 2 Fighting Skills/Experience Both of these people are highly trained warriors and experienced fighters. Now, since Thor has been around for about a billion years, and Wonder Woman for a millennia, Thor easily takes the experience. But Fighting Skills is a whole different story. Thor has been shown to be able to best Captain America in fighting skills, as well as his superiors in hand-to-hand combat. But this section tips more over to Wonder Woman's side. She's simply way to overpowered in fighting skills, able to box and knock out Superman himself. Thor: 4 Wonder Woman: 3 Arsenal This isn't even a contest. Let me simply give you Thor and Wondy's array. You decide. Thor: Super-Speed Super-Strength Super-Durability Enhanced Endurance Asgardian Physiology Lightning projection Earth manipulation (son of Earth goddess Gaea) Weather manipulation Mjolnir Godblast (killed immortals and celestials) Anti-Godblast (Look above) Life Force Steal (Killed Loki with this one) Energy Projection (Burned Galactus) Energy Transmutation (turned Absorbing Man into helium) WW: Lightning projection Lasso of Truth Sword Shield Super Strength Super durability Super speed Themyscyrian Physiology Thor: 5 Wonder Woman: 3 Battle Prowess Thor stomps in this category. While Wondy has faced people like Superman and Aquaman and Flash in battle, she has more losses than wins against the first and the last aforementioned characters. Thor has won against Apocalypse as a teen, bested an army of the dead for eighty days as a teen, could slaughter the Frost Giants (an army even the Asgardians can't keep in check) with his bare hands, and can create planet sized earthquakes. He can defeat Hulk one on one, head to head, and has been shown to be able to rival Silver Surfer in power (not scaling him to Norrin just yet, though). Thor: 6 Wonder Woman: 3 Results Yes, Thor CAN kill Wonder Woman. But everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I guess. And Wondy does have a chance. I think I just started a war, doe... Category:Blog posts